Nevermore: My Version
by Hotspur101
Summary: Just a onechapter version of the real TT episode Nevermore, except it's a robrae thingy pairing. Watch out for my next story, the sequel to the actual Nevermore episode! My summaries suck, don't they...?


Here is my version of "Nevermore", one of my fave Teen Titans episodes. I luv everything about it, except the pairings... Dedicated to someone I remember vaguely, all but the name, who wrote a version of Nevermore like I am...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly...I'm working on it, though...heeheehee

Niol :)

* * *

"Ugh!" 

Raven groaned as she was thrown off into the corner of a building's ruins, courtesy of Doctor Light and his powers. Raven sat up, facing away from Doctor Light, her eyes turning, slowly but surly, the fateful color:

Red.

"Don't. Come. Any. Closer," Raven said, struggling to keep the tension and desperation from her voice. Doctor Light was too busy relishing his moment of success against the dark mystic. Walking forward, he teased her mercilessly. "What's the matter? Afraid of alittle light?"

Raven's last nerve struck like a cord. Her eyes were now glowing a bright, deadly red. She rose, grinning demonically, and her cloak expanded ruthlessly, catching Doctor Light in the process, drawing him in slowly. Raven's smile grew wider, her red eyes narrowing to slits. "What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?" Doctor Light couldn't think clearly anymore. "No! S-Stop! I-I-I-I surrender! Please! N-Not the dark! Please! No! My powers! Mff..." Suddenly, Raven felt a pair of strong arms around her, hugging her, squeezing the hate out of her. Raven's eyes turned back to amethyst abruptly. She gasped, and fell limp in her rescuer's arms. While Starfire, Cy and BB tried to bring Doctor Light back to reality, Doctor Light made no gesture of hearing them "It was...no...oh so dark...make it stop...make it stop..." he murmured aimlessly, shaking violently, grey eyes nothing but dots in his widened eyes. Robin looked down at the limp mystic in his arms. 'What happened?' he asked himself. Raven came back to earth. "Robin?" she struggled to stand but fell back, groaning from the pain. Robin picked her up, causing her hood to fall back. Robin stared at the beautiful, pale face of the girl he held in his arms. All Raven heard was "C'mon, let's go home," before she blacked out.

Should I write more? nah...Jess kidding, U guys deserve more...lol...anyways...

* * *

Robin lay Raven on the couch. He sat by her, stroking her pale, small hand in his large, green-gloved ones. Slowly, Raven came back to conciousness. "Robin?..." Robin started at her voice, then relaxed. "Yea Raven?" Raven closed her eyes. "I...I'm sorry," she managed in a strangled voice.

Raven suddenly became VERY aware of her hand in his.

Robin just stared at her.

"What happened back there? Why did you let go of your control over your emotions?" Raven started at the question. Robin mentally punched himself. He'd let his mouth run again. "Something...something's wrong with my emtions. One of them broke lose when Doctor Light teased me. I...think it was...Rage. Rage took the form of my father and has now overcome all of my emotions. I...couldn't hold it back. I wasn't careful, I should have held it in. I could have made the victory peaceful, my mind is a total mess, I..." Raven stopped her blubbering. Robin shook his head and took her into his arms again. Raven stiffened as he did so, but relaxed. "Here, I'll take you to your room," he said, and took her to her room.

* * *

The next day, Robin decided to talk with Raven, help calm her emotions. He headed up to her room. Knocking, he got no response.

He knocked again.

And again.

Still no response.

"Raven?" he opened the door cautiously. There was no one inside. His traitorous feet lead him inside her domain. He went over to her dresser, where on the tabletop, there was a mirror with demonic horns coming out. Robin held it up and made a funny face in it, laughing to himself. 'Never knew Raven was the fashion type,' he thought. Suddenly, four red eyes flashed on the surface of the stainless mirror. Robin stopped mentally laughing. 'Uh oh.' A claw went came rocketing out of the mirror, grabbing Robin around the abdomen. Robin yelped in surprise, struggling to get free. A demonic laugh came from the mirror before Robin was drawn into the mirror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he cried as he slid down a bloddy-red and slick-black slide. He landed with a thump on a hard surface. "Ooohhhh..." he sat up and rubbed his head. Standing upo, he looked around. He as on a piece of floating rock, like in outer space. The sky was red and black, as like the tunnel that had transported him here. Robin's eyes widend. The tunnel! He looked up, only to see the tunnel disappear into thin air. He sighed in disappointment. Then, his attention turned back to his surroundings. "Where am I?" Suddenly, floating rocks, much like the one he stood on, flew together, forming a path down to a larger piece of rock that led to something. Robin, shrugging, ran down the path. He came to a part of the path where, suddenly, an upside down path of rocks, much like the one he was standing on, appeared above him. Robin skidded to a halt. "What the...?" Suddenly, the whole world literally turned upside down. Robin started brfore he realized that he was floating upside down. "Ok..."

"Hey! What's up?" came an oddly familiar voice. Robin looked over and saw and upside down Raven.

Dressed in pink. Pink cloak, black leotard, pink shoes...

PINK.

The famous gothic girl who swore an oath not to wear pink for the rest of her life.IN PINK.

"Uh..." Robin pointed before he fell down onto the ground that was now the ground. Standing up and brushing himself off, he looked over at pink Raven. "Raven? Why are you dressed in pink?" Raven giggled. "Be-cause, it's my favorite color!" she giggled. Robin's jaw scraped the rock underneath him. Finally, he closed his mouth with some difficulty. "How do I get out of here?" was his first question. "You have to go through the road that leads to the forbidden door, but I don't think you wanna go _there,_" pink Raven gigled. Robin nodded his head in objection. "Actually, yea, I wanna go," he said. Raven shrugged childishly. "Ok, then, follow me!" Raven turned around andran off, making helicoptor noises from her mouth and giggling as she did so. She stretched out her arms like an airplane and ran througha gate, disappearing immediately. Robin looked around, confused, before following the suddenly-happy Raven through the gates. What he saw as he entered was...weird. The place was a beautiful, yet PINK, landscape. Robin kept on walking. When he reached the other side of the gate, he took a deep breath and walked through, only to find himself back inside the place he landed in.

Raven was waiting, this time dressed in a depressing tone of grey.

Robin raised an eyebrow at the change of costume before brushing it off. "Raven, where were you? You can't just leave me in this place!" Raven jumped and shied away from Robin, eyes wide with fear. Robin saw her reation and placed an apologetic hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, Raven, I was just..." Robin shrugged the last part off. How do you get out of here?" he asked the now-moody Raven. Raven shook her head. "I know how to get out of here, but you won't like it at the end." Robin shook his head. "Oh yes I will, I wanna get out of this place!" Raven nodded meekly and turned around. Just as Robin turned too, amaze made of steel surrounded them. "It's a maze," Raven said. Robin's eyes widened. "How are we to get out of here?" Raven looked at him. "I know the way out, but I'm warning you, you won't like it..." Raven lead him along.

Along the way, Raven poured apologies over Robin like crazy. "Remember that time when I called you a brainless bird? I'm sorry for that too. And remember-" Robin sighed. "For the hundredth time- I FORGIVE YOU!" Raven just looked at him and placed a hand on a section of the wall."We're here," she said. Robin was about to jump with joy when suddenly, two stone statues-one with a smile and another with a frown-combined themselves together. Robin just watched. In each hand of the now two-sided stone statue, a sword formed. Raven shuddered. "Told you that you wouldn't like it," she said before phasing through the ground. The stone statue advanced on Robin. Before either could react,a war cry was heard overhead. "Hi-YAAAAAAAAA!" Green-cloaked Raven came flying down, delivering a devastating punch in the Statue's arm. The statue faltered. Raven flew up again, then fell, running a finger down the middle of the staute. "Hi-yaaa! Take THAT!" she cried. As she came to contact with the ground, the statue broke in half. She turned to Robin, a huge smile on her face. "Boo-ya! C'mon peeps, high-fives!" she cried, holding out her hands. "Ah heck, group hug!" she pulled Robin into a death hug. Robin blushed but felt strangely sad as Raven let him go. Scratching his head, he looked at Raven. "Who are you?" he said. Suddenly, a crowd of Ravens surrounded the two. "Raven," they all said together. Robin staggered back, eyes wide.

Suddenly, he figured it out.

Pointing to each one, he said, "Happy, Moody, Brave, Rude, Wisdom, Confused, Sleepy, Obnoxious... you're Raven's emotions! I'm inside Raven's head!"

"Yes, and I want you OUT." came a familiar voice from above. The emotions fizzled and disappeared like holograms.

The real Raven, the blue-cloaked one, came rocketing down out of nowhere and landed gracefully on her two feet and one hand. "The mirror that you found in my room was a portal into my mind. NOT a TOY!" Raven growled, putting a lot of emotion in the last word. Robin smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Hehehe..."

Suddenly, behind Robin, Trigon came floating up on a piece of floating rock. His red skin shone, even though there was barely any light. His four yellow eyes glared down at the two and his white hair billowed though there was no breeze. "HATRED SHALL RULE!" Raven's eyes widened. "Rage," she breathed. "So...that's Rage?" Robin said nervously. Raven nodded, eyes glowing white. "Let's just say I have some issues with my father."

Robin ran forward, only to be knocked away with a flick of the wrist from Trigon. Raven faltered at this, but advanced still. Robin picked himself up. Running forward again, he dodged the series of attacks thrown mercilessly at him and jump onto Trigon's arm. He whipped out three explosion disks and and hurled them at Trigon.Trigon roared as the tiny disks exploded on him. Robin began to whack Trigon with his bo staff. Raven, supressing hersmirk of amusement,began to shoot balls of crackling black energy at Trigon as well. Trigon was practically spinning in circles. He roared and reached out, grabbing Raven's cape and throwing her into Robin. Robin and Raven tumbled all over each other and landed behind a huge pile of rock behind Trigon. Fortunately, for some reason, Trgion didn't see them roll off. Roaring and crying "EVIL SHALL CONSUME YOU!", he stomped about, shooting lasers from his eyes. Raven kneeled beside and kind of on Robin, panting, trying to catch her breath. Robin patted her back, helping her catch her breath. "He's... it's no use! He...He's too...He's too strong!"Raven panted. Robin shook his head. "Call the rest of your emotions. When you all are together, aren't you more stronger than now?" I'll hold Trigon off." Raven shook her head. "They won't be strong enough," she said. Robin shook his head. "Trust me," he said. "I won't let him get you. I promise." Both stared at each other in wonder for a moment. Then, surprising both Raven and Robin, Robin leaned closer and captured Raven's lips in a soft kiss. After awhile they broke apart for air, Robin smiling and Raven blushing. With that, Robin lept over the edge of the rock, throwing a series of gadgets at Trigon from behind.

Raven smiled gratefully before sitting in lotus style in midair. She waved her hands in the air in a complicated pattern and began to rise from the ground up higher. All her emotions phased out of nowhere. They joined Raven in the air around her in a perfect circle. Then, they began to spin around the real Raven, faster and faster, until they formed a white-cloaked Raven, the same size as Trigon. That Raven had blazing white eyes, crackling white power and a deeper, sandier voice.

She stepped out into view.

Trigon and Robin stopped their one-on-one battle and watched as Raven advanced on them. Trigon's hands and eyes began to glow the same blood-red color his skin was. Raven raised her hands, threatening to attack. "You will go back where you belong!" she boomed. Trigon's power became more intense. "Never!" and the two began to blast at each other. Raven and Trigon both glowered at the sudden strength from each other and pushed harder. Raven closed her huge eyes and pushed harder still. Finally, Trigon let go. Raven's white power engulfed him in a white blinding flash, and when everything cleared, he was nothing but a version of Raven clad in red with four red eyes: Rage. Rage looked up with her four red eyes and immediately returned to Raven's body, where she belonged. Raven bent back from the force of it, then leaned forward, trying to absorb the last of it. When the dust cleared, the real Raven was standing there, life size, wavering slightly. Robin saw this and ran to her, in time to catch her. Raven fell back with a groan. "Don't worry, Raven. I got you,"he said in a soft one he hadn't used in awhile. Raven opened her eyes and stood. "You're...you're not mad at me?" she said incredulously, taking her hood off. Robin shook his head and smiled. Raven grabbed him and swept him into a hug, the first hug Raven ever gave to anyone. "Thank you," she whispered, a small smile on her face. Robin patted her back reassuringly, melting at the very close contact.

Raven pulled away, then took him into her cloak. "Hold on," she said and she warp-holed herself and Robin back into her room.

They stumbled into Raven's room. Raven lay on her bed, eyes closed. Robin lay next to her. "So...you can't say you didn't like the kiss, could you?" he said. Raven's eyes shot open. "Of course I could," she scowled. Robin leaned closer. "But you won't." "And why not?" Raven stared straight into his mask. "Because you liked it." Before Raven could object, Robin leaned in and reccaptured Raven's lips in another soft, sweet kiss.

* * *

Was it good? If it was, then ok! Good! uh...ahem...anyways, yea... REVIEW! 


End file.
